No Regret
by neptunegamin
Summary: Ellie and Joel find themselves in Savannah after something happened in Tommy's village. Meanwhile Clementine has grown up and is searching for supplies with her group of survivors because they were raided by bandits, most of their supplies taken. Two worlds will clash, what will happen next?
1. 1:Adapting

**AN - The is based two years after the events of the Last of Us and twenty-two years after the events of The Walking Dead since I added on the twenty years that passed from the Last of Us. First chapter will be the shortest of the story, the other ones will be longer, I promise! Sorry if my writing is bad :/ This is my first fanfiction ever on this site, enjoy :) **

**Crossover Fanfic **

No Regret by neptunegamin

Chapter 1: Adapting 

Savannah never looked so beautiful, the harbor was full of boats while the sunlight glistened on the calm waters of the ocean. Although the concrete streets have aged and nature has clearly taken over, but that just made it all the more peaceful and tranquil.

The streets were littered with cars, belongings of people who were in a hurry to get somewhere, to escape. Down one street gunshots could be heard, along with the sound of a disturbing clicking noise. A female figure was seen turning sharply on a street corner, but they backtracked for a second to help a second figure who was limping around the corner of the street

"Shit. C'mon Joel, we gotta keep moving!" shouted the female. She gave Joel some support and pushed him along the sidewalk.

There seemed to be Clickers chasing them, following them by the sound they were making. Joel spotted a ladder leading up to a rooftop of an apartment building. He focused the girls attention on the ladder.

"We gotta head straight for the ladder Ellie, don't worry about me. Just get yourself up there first!" he said as he pushed her towards the ladder. He looked back at the Clickers who were closing in. Ellie was starting up the ladder, she climbed up quickly, she needed to give Joel some room to start climbing up. Ellie stopped halfway up the ladder. She was starting to panic as the Clickers were closing in on injured Joel. He was vulnerable and she didn't like it.

Ellie kept looking down, there seemed to be enough room for him now to start climbing up "Joel get your ass up the ladder!" she shouted, seemed there was no point whispering now since the Clickers already knew they were there. The Clickers were only a few feet away when Joel started for the ladder, his leg injury didn't help. A smile appeared on Ellie's face, he was going to make it.

But the smile quickly faded away when a Clicker grabbed Joel's leg, she screamed. She was panicking again. She remembered she snatched a revolver on the way, before the Clickers heard them. She took it out, aimed and fired. She didn't even hesitate, she didn't take time to get a good shot. She just fired. The revolver shot echoed throughout the streets of Savannah, some lone infected on the street twitched and went back to roaming the empty roads.

Luckily she didn't miss as the Clicker fell to the floor, Joel kicked another Clicker right in its jaw or what was left of it, it's disconfigured face was as disturbing as the clicking noises. Both the Clickers twitched on the floor violently and then they were lifeless bodies.

Joel looked up at Ellie "Nice shot kiddo." he smiled at her as she gave a warming smile back. Joel motioned her to keep going up as he shouted "Now we just gotta get back to Snowball in one piece...", Elllie looked down and frowned at him "Joel c'mon, I already called him Faris, more suitable for _my _horse." Joel chuckled, he couldn't believe they got another horse, a wild one infact. Took awhile to get him trained but they got there in the end.

Ellie threw herself up onto the surface of the rooftop and cheered a little "Man, that was intense..." Joel followed behind her and threw himself on the rooftop as well. Grunting from the stinging pain in his left leg, it wasn't the pain he felt before when he cut it on some broken glass. He feared for the worst, he knew when that Clicker grabbed him that it was gonna be biting all over the place.

Joel didn't want to tell Ellie, not yet. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him, she was his main priority, he wanted her to be safe. Even if he had to keep lying to her. Ellie stared at Joel "Everything okay?" she was always worried about him as he was of her.

He gave a warming smile "Yeah baby girl, everything's okay." She smiled back, but she knew something was up, like when he told her about the Fireflies. She knew something was up then, she didn't question it and she wasn't going to question it now. Not yet anyways.

The sun was coming closer and closer to the horizon, it was getting darker and they needed to move fast, but wasting a few minutes couldn't hurt. The view was incredible, they slumped down on the rooftop next to each other. He wrapped his arm around her as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"So, are you gonna sing me a song now?" she asked as she really wanted to hear him sing, especially at this perfect moment.

Joel nodded as he started humming a tune that he was thinking about in his head, quietly he sang to her a song that could put her to sleep right there and then if there wasn't so much risk. He loved this moments with her, but he knew the time would come where he had to tell her the truth, about the bite. About the Fireflies.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. 2:Introductions

Chapter 2:Introductions

Clementine was startled by the gunshots she heard, it echoed throughout Savannah. She was wondering what idiot would try to get the attention of the infected. She looked behind her to make sure Olivia was alright. Olivia. The daughter of Christa and Omid.

After what happened in Savannah before, they found Clementine alone in the countryside, no Lee. They took her under their wing and found an abandoned farm, luckily no infected were around. All of them made a home there and soon enough Christa gave birth to a baby girl, but at a cost. Due to loosing quite lot of blood, Christa passed. Leaving Omid and Clementine heartbroken, Clementine had already lost so much. Omid named the baby girl Olivia after Christa's mother, she would've wanted that. Then it was just the three of them and it still is.

Clementine smiled at Olivia "You alright?", Olivia pushed her hair back to see her "Yeah...", Olivia looked around for any places that looked good for scavenging "We should probably double time it and get some supplies, the sun isn't going to be up much longer." Clementine agreed with a nod of her head.

They sprinted across the street heading towards a supermarket, they weren't going to follow the gunshots, they didn't need any other survivors. They were fine on their own.

Clementine spotted a bloater near the supermarkets entrance. She pushed Olivia behind a car and crouched. She raised her head only a little bit to see if there was another way to get in without alerting the Bloater. She couldn't see anything from there and it was getting dark fast.

Clementine punched the car "Crap...we're gonna have to take it out, we're running out of time." she took off her hat, the same hat she's always had. She ruffled her hair a bit and put the hat back on backwards.

"Alright Olivia, you still have that molotov? I saw one of these things go down easy with one molotov." hoping she had one, Olivia went through her rucksack pulling out a molotov. She handed it to Clementine. It was like a present for her. She smiled at Olivia "Alright c'mon, we're gonna start some fires."

They made their way to another car, a skeleton peering at them from the drivers seat. Clementine was good at throwing, shooting as well, thanks to him. If only he was here now. She took her chances and threw the molotov. She smiled as she heard the screeching pain of bloater and the sound of fire.

Joel and Ellie were still cuddling on the rooftop, they didn't want to let go of each other, but it was going to get dark soon. Joel was the first to get up, struggling to break free from Ellie's grip. She stayed sitting on the floor waiting for him to say something. Joel stretched "Alright kiddo, better get back to Snowball, good thing we left him in that shed." Ellie frowned again "Faris...". He chuckled.

He limped over to the ladder and looked down to see if there was any infected around after all the noise Ellie caused. The coast was clear. He went down the ladder first, so if there were any, he would take the brunt of the attack, not her. Joel slid down the ladder and landed hard on the ground, checking again if it was safe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures moving from car to car. His first assumption was bandits, usually was around here. He took out his rifle.

Ellie startled Joel as she came sliding down the ladder. She put a hand on Joel's shoulder "What's up?", he aimed his rifle at the figures, they didn't seem to notice him. One of the figures threw a molotov at something, he wasn't sure what. If they were bandits, it was probably a helpless survivor. Ellie asked again "Joel? Are you okay?".

He still felt the pain of the bite and was shaking a bit because of it. But for all Ellie knew it was just the pain of a gash. Joel cleared his throat "I think we got bandits...", she squinted her eyes and saw the figures "Maybe they're friendly?". Joel looked back at Ellie "Now, how many times have we met someone nice?".

She hesitated at first, but went on "Well, what about Henry and Sam?". Joel sighed "Yeah they were nice...".

Suddenly the two figures jumped over the car they were hiding behind, heading in the other direction. Joel started moving to the car, Ellie following close behind, armed with her revolver. He crouched behind the car and first saw the burning corpse of a Bloater, the two figures were out of sight.

Ellie chuckled "Well if they're looking for supplies, we took what was left already...", then she thought for a second "Hey Joel?" Joel looked over to her "Hm?", she scratched her head "What if they're not bandits? What if they need help? Don't they usually travel in large groups, I mean two people aren't really a group of bandits."

Joel thought about what she said "I can't afford anymore mouths to feed, I'm already having trouble feeding yo-" Ellie interrupted "But what if they have children?". He replied quickly "And what if they don't, their buddies could be somewhere else ready to jump us!"

She rolled her eyes "Fine lets ju-" she was interrupted by the clicking of a gun, she looked up to see two woman. She also saw a gun pointing at her and Joel. Pointed by a woman with a hot on backwards and the other with an unhappy looking face.

Clementine sort of regretted pointing her gun too early, she realised it was a kid and an old man. Probably not bandits, she heard voices before, so they hid behind a dumpster just incase. But the gun was already out now, so she might as well ask a few questions.

"I really do hope you're not bandits, so then I don't have to kill you." her hands shaking, she really didn't want to point her gun at a kid, but the old guy could still be a danger. The guy spoke in an annoyed voice "Can you put the gun down? We're not bandits, you think a kid's gonna be a bandit? Anyways it's just the two of us."

Olivia put her hand on Clementine's shoulder "C'mon Clem, put the gun down." Clementine lowered her gun slowly as the man and the girl raised from behind the car. The girl looked at the two and smiled "My name's Ellie." she extended out her right hand. Clementine smiled and shook her hand "I'm Clementine, or you can call me Clem if you like.", Olivia stepped in after Clementine and shook Ellie's hand "Olivia. My name's Olivia. Nice to meet you Ellie."

They both directed their attention on the old man who obviously didn't want to stick around. Clementine frowned raising her eyebrows"You got a name?". He looked at her but didn't answer, he started talking to Ellie "C'mon Ellie we had our little chat, lets go." he grabbed Ellie's hand and started to walk away, but Ellie broke free.

"What's the matter Joel? We found other people, other survivors. If you get hurt again, I don't think I'll be able to handle stuff on my own again. You know what happened last time..." she shook her head slightly "We need other people to rely on Joel!".

Olivia cleared her throat "So, the name's Joel then? Nice to meet you Joel!", Clementine also cleared her throat "We have a place outside of town, in the countryside. You two can come along if you like." Joel didn't look happy, but he was doing this for Ellie, he knew what happened the last time and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Joel sighed "Alright...how long's it gonna take for us to get to your little place then?", Clementine thought for a moment "Well, we did drive here with a car, but that's run out of gas. If we can find some gas first then we can be there in ten minutes. A walk would probably take a few hours, with obstacles such as infected."

Ellie stepped into the conversation "Okay! Lets go get some gas then!"

Clementine knew where a gas station was around here, she motioned them to follow. They walked along the empty street as the light was turning to dark. The moon was coming out and so were the infected.


End file.
